drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroshiro
Character Name: Kuroshiro Place of Birth/Raising: Unknown Age: 20 Description: Kuros is of Fair skin and has long blonde hair which has no kinks in and hangs just past his shoulders when it is not held back with a red piece of leather. He sports a small beard on his chin with no other facial hair and the rest of the skin on his face was as soft as if still a babes. His shoulders are of a broad size, that he sometimes may be mistaken for a blacksmith, and his chest is sturdy with muscles pronounced across his whole body. His legs carried an heir of power to them with well pronounced thigh and calf muscles. He is one that seemed to turn the heads of women wherever he was. In a crowd of people he seemed to attract the young ladies, with the older ones standing at the edges scowling, because they could not get any closer, or they were married; but that was only secondary. If he is ever seen without a shirt on women could be heard to sigh and many pointed and giggled behind their hands. Kuroshiro however did not care for any of this, as he wanted to fight and not be clambered all over. The only mark that marred his body was a scar that ran down his extremely toned belly at an angle. It was only a few inches long though and generally became a talking point anyway. = Character History = Kuros was young when he received his first beating from his father Calderin. He was four years old at the time and he had knocked his dinner off of the table, sending it smashing on the floor. Kuros had seen his mother beaten many a time but this was the first time it had happened to him, and it was not the last time. As Kuros was growing up he learned to hate the man that was his father, not just for the beatings that he was given but for what his mother had to endure as well; she was a kind woman who tried to protect Kuros, generally leading to them both being beaten. One time when Kuros was 6, he witnessed his mother get thrown down a flight of stone steps in their house, Calderin just spat at her leaving her broken and unconscious. Calderin treated everyone around him with as much contempt as he did his family, he repeatedly abused the servant girls and beat up anyone who did not do their jobs properly. He was as vicious in the “Game of Houses” as he was in his own house, and his position as at least a minor noble meant he was able to carry out this “Game” relatively successfully, as he had many people murdered and others he just ruined. Kuros’s father taught him how to use the sword, he also taught him how to stay fit and strong, he was a good teacher, but when Kuros did not learn quick enough Calderin would make sure he would learn it the next time. There were some lessons where Kuros came out covered in bruises and sores, made by his father’s wooden training sword. When Calderin deemed that Kuros had learnt enough of the sword to protect himself properly they moved onto handling real swords. Calderin handed this thirteen year old boy a heavy non-descript sword that was difficult to wield and drawing out his rapier, Calderin attacked. At the end of this first lesson Kuros had a cut on his stomach that started under his navel and ran towards his left hip 6 inches. From that point on he had a constant reminder the hate he felt for Calderin, his “father”. As the lessons went on and Kuros grew older and much stronger, there was no more blood shed after that first time but his hate had swelled up even more for his father and he was getting better at wielding this big sword. When he was sixteen Kuros managed to hold off his father in one of these sparring lessons and got through Calderin’s defense cutting a deep gash into his fathers side, which knocked him onto the floor. Kuros then swung his heavy sword back, letting his hatred and rage spill out into his mind, taking control of his body, his sweeping swing, aimed for his fathers head, was only just deflected by Calderin’s rapier, with the force Kuros had put into the swing he stumbled as the parry came and Calderin was able to move and he planted his fist into the side of Kuros’ head knocking him cold. One day when Kuros was Nineteen he walked in on an argument his father was having with his mother. The argument was turning violent, but as soon as Calderin saw his son he ran and tackled him knocking him in to the door frame, sending stars flying across his vision. Calderin got back up and headed over to his wife and started to beat her, beating her harder than he had ever done before, she crumpled to the floor with one almighty punch as it landed on the side of her head. Kuros could do nothing, he could only stare at his mothers lifeless eyes that looked at him. Calderin turned to Kuros and started an onslaught screaming through tears, “It’s all your fault! You did this!” Kuroshiro ran away that very night after he had woken from his unconscious state, his last act was to carve the dragons fang onto the door of the house he had just left. People would know Calderin was a Darkfriend now, and he would be punished as a Darkfriend; or at least Kuroshiro hoped it so. Where would he head? Where would he go? Who could he turn to? There are many routes but the wheel only takes you in one direction. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios Category:Army of the Light Bios